The silent one
by priestessofma'at7
Summary: Light Yagami lives a perfectly good life, top of his class in a loving family. Until he finds the ring. His life is turned upside down when he is bitten. Hoping to do some good, Light starts to prey on criminals, but gets stuck as a serial killer.
1. Chapter 1

A dark shadow flitted through the trees just as the moon revealed its white face. The figure was revealed for only a moment, wearing torn back pants and a leather jacket. Then it disappeared, as if it were merely an illusion of the night. Clouds shrouded the moon once more, casting the forest into darkness. Minutes later, a harsh shout ripped through the silent forest. "Come on boys, we'll catch the devil this time!" A large mob burst into the clearing. They wielded pitchforks, stakes and torches. Their leader paused for a moment, the continued on through the forest.

"Light. Liiiiight. LIGHT!" "Huh, what?" Seventeen year old Light Yagami cam to with a start. "Come on, you're going to be late for school!" Slowly, he blinked, and then glanced at his alarm clock. 7:30. "Kay, I'm coming. He sat up, causing his cat, Socks, to give an irritated yowl. With a disgruntled look, Socks jumped off his lap and ran off. Slowly, Light got dressed, all the while shrouded in thought. "What a weird dream I had last night," he muttered to himself. "Wonder where I got that from." He thumped down the stairs, and stumbled into the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast. She flopped eggs and bacon onto his plate, then when he sat down started to scold him. "Light, I called you four times. You need to start getting up earlier or you won't get any breakfast." Mmmhmmmm…."answered Light, his mouth full. He swallowed, and then spoke. "Kay mom. Will do". Once ready he raced upstairs, brushed his teeth and hair, then went down and packed his bag. He grabbed it put on his shoes and called goodbye. Running out to the gate, he jumped onto his bike and pedaled away. His mother stood watching at the window. "That boy," She thought, then turned away. Light got to school with seconds to spare, the bell ringing just as he finished locking up his bike. The morning passed in a flash. At lunch he was tortured by a minute by minute account of his friend Bryan's soccer game. At the end of the day, he packed his bags and set off for home. Just as he passed a well-shaded park, something caught his eye. A glimmer of gold appeared in the grass. Upon closer view, it showed to be a ring, encrusted with a sapphire, a ruby, and an emerald. Strange symbols were engraved along the sides. He picked it up, wondering who it belonged to. He asked a couple of people if they had lost it, and asked a few others if they had seen it. No one had. "Okay then," he thought, slipping it into his pocket. I'll just hang on to it for a while; see if any notices come up." With that, he continued on home. Once there, he study for about an hour, then pulled out the ring and stared at it. "What a beautiful ring," he said "I'd be sad to lose it." That said, he slipped it into his drawer and started to watch TV. "This morning at around seven o'clock tow bodies were found, a man and a woman just outside the Koto region. These bodies were drained of blood and there faces were contorted in a grimace, probably of pain. No slit marks were discovered on the bodies." Announced the reporter. Only one sighting has been brought to the attention of the police." Light looked up. "That's weird. What murderer drains his victims? It's just unnatural." And no slit marks? How did the blood get out? Strange." With that, Light shut his books, stretched, then went to dinner. After, he studied for about an hour, then stretched and went to bed feeling peaceful. Little did he know that his life would soon be thrust into a living thriller movie……


	2. Chapter 2

I started writing this chapter like 5 minutes after the prologue and chapter 1 were published.

The next morning Light heard his alarm go off and was down early for breakfast. His mother greeted him with a "you're up early" and then turned back to the stove. Light stared out the window for a moment, and then turned back to the table. "Did you hear about the murders last night" Light was snapped back to reality. "Yeah, weird huh? Completely drained." It was at that point that Light's younger sister; Sayu came thumping down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast Mom?" she asked in a chirpy voice. "Same as always dear," she said in a voice full of love. "Oh. Okay!" With that, Sayu grabbed her plate, and then sat down with another thump. A few minutes later, a quiet voice cut through the sounds of chewing and forks scraping against plates. "What's for breakfast?" Slowly, Light's twin, Scarlet, walked into the room, wearing a black top covered in lace and black skinny jeans with a spiky belt. Her eyes were surrounded by dark eyeliner, shadow and mascara. Her face was pasty white, and her lips a blood red. Her black and red streaked short hair hung like dark curtains around her face. "Eggs honey." Her mother looked at her eldest daughter and sighed. Why did she have to be Goth? Shayla just couldn't figure it out. Finally, Scarlet sat down with hardly a sound. She ate quickly, and then she and Light rose at exactly the same time to leave for the washroom. One glance, one nod was all it took; as soon as the two were outside the door the both began to sprint for the bathroom. Light got there first, as usual. With a triumphant laugh, he shut the door in his sister's face. Scarlet stood outside, and after about five minutes, she wacked the door, told Light to hurry up, and left to pack her bag for school. As soon as she was finished, she returned to the bathroom to find the door still locked. "Jeez Light! What's taking you so long!" she said in an impatient and exasperated tone "Hurry up!" "Coming little sis," was Light's slightly muffled reply. Scarlet stood there and fumed. She HATED being called "little sis". She and Light were TWINS! Just because he was born ten seconds before her, he thought that gave him the right to call her "little sis". Finally, Light emerged, hair pristine, teeth gleaming. "Took ya long enough" was Scarlet's rough reply. "Anything to oblige little sis" Light answered, laughing as she slammed the door in his face. Light raced to his room, packed his bags, and ran to the door. H slipped on his shoes, shaking his head at Scarlet's Black studded boots laced with chains, said goodbye to his mother, and raced out the door. Again, he jumped onto his bike and raced away. Twenty minutes later, he reached his school. He chained up his bike, and then went to a nearby picnic table to study. He became so engrossed in his work the he didn't even notice when Bryan tapped him on the shoulder. "Light?" "Huh?" Quickly, Light came to. "I said, did you hear about those murders last night?" "Oh. Yeah, yeah I did. Creepy huh?" "Yeah. It scares me a lot." Said Meggy, David's latest love interest. With that comment, she snuggled closer to David's chest. "Don't be scared Meg. I'll protect you if that killer ever comes around." 'Gee, thanks David. You're my hero!" She looked up at him with admiration in her eyes. Light chuckled and shook his head. "So whatchya doing Light?" Bryan looked at his papers spread around the table. "Just studying for the Chem test." "Oh yeah, that's Friday isn't it?" Bryan smacked his forehead with his palm "I completely forgot about it! I'd better study with you." "K Bryan. Try to remember next time, okay?" "Will do, thanks man. You're a lifesaver." Bryan plopped down next to him and started to examine his notes. School passed slowly, with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Finally, Light got home, then took out the ring and stared at it. He polished the stones, and then the whole stone. He slipped it on all his fingers until he found one that it fit just right. He swore to himself "If I don't see any notices by the end of the week, I'll keep the ring for my own." Finally, his mother called him to dinner. His two sisters were already seated. He slipped into his chair after grabbing his food, which was ramen and sushi. About five seconds later, his father came in. He took off his shoes, set down his bag and sunk into his chair with a sigh. "What's wrong dad?" "Nothing, Light. I'm just tired." "Oh. Okay then." Light turned back to his food and started eating. Dinner was finished without chatter. When he was done, Light took his plate, rinsed it off, and left for upstairs. "Where are you going Light?" his mother asked "Upstairs to study" was his reply. "Oh. You certainly are studying a lot. Well, goodbye then." "Bye mom." Light thudded up the stairs. He turned into his room, studied for a while, and then surfed the web. He was just finishing an article about Alexander the Great when he heard a tap on his window. He stopped for a moment, and then heard another tap. He went to the window, opened it and looked out at the yard. What he saw was a sight so terrible that it would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life……….


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I was done writing chapter 2 I started writing this.

Standing under his window with two stones in its hands was a grotesque figure. Its mutilated face, covered in burns, and its misshapen spine with rotting skin that gave off a terrible odor mixed to create a creature that was absolutely horrifying. It stared up at Light with its lips pulled into a creepy grin, its rotted teeth showing. Its white eyes had evidence of maggots gnawing at their corners. Slowly, it raised its left hand and prepared to throw the stone.

Light closed his eyes, preparing for the blow that would kill him……but it never came.

A beautiful voice cut through the air "Now, now Hugo. There's no need for that. Put the stone down and leave the nice boy alone." A figure stepped out of the shadows. He was a terribly handsome man with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail. He had round eyes, eyes that were a deep burgundy. His clothes were torn black pants and a leather jacket. His white face shone in the dim moonlight. "Now you there," he called out "can you come down and see me for a moment?" He paused, waiting for an answer.

With a gulp, Light nodded, then answered "I'll be right down." The man smiled, showing glistening white teeth. Light walked down stairs quietly, so as not to alert his family. In a few moments he was out on their patio.

The man walked out, still smiling.

He saw a glint of gold as Light put his hand in his pocket. In a flash, he whipped Light's hand out of his pocket. Staring at the ring, the man looked up at Light in wonder. "So it was you who called me. Strange. Very strange."

Light blinked. "What?" The man looked up at Light locking his eyes on Light's. "Young man, where did you find this ring?" Light gulped, and then told the truth: "In a park, lying in the grass." "And was it you who rubbed the stones, and polished the ring?"

"Uhh, yes, yes it was. Why?" The strange man looked up at Light with his eyes burning. Then he grabbed Light, flipped him onto his back, and flew up the stairs.

Once they reached his room, he flopped the shocked Light on his bed, and then turned to him grinning. "Why? Because now I get to feed." Light saw the figure jump, then everything went black………..

Oooohhh, suspense! This is a short chapter I know. I'll be posting the next one soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm just gonna write. And from now on I'll probably split the chapters between Light's and Scarlet's point of view. Lights view.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was only dimly aware of the sharp stinging in my wrist. There was a light pulling sensation, then nothing.

I heard a voice speak as if in a dream "Well, well, Light Yagami.

Welcome to my nightmare." Followed by a maniacal laugh. Then silence.

I didn't know how long I spent lying there.

Someone came in, screamed, and another voice whispered Omigosh, but after that I slipped from consciousness.

My time was spent wrapped in strange dreams, some horrifying, others magical, tantalizing.

There was a boy in many of the dreams, a boy with a face I recognized but couldn't place.

(Author's note: You know that feeling? When you're certain you know the face, but can't put a name to it? Don't you hate that? Especially when you're supposed to remember the name. God I hate it!)

Finally, the dreams stopped. Slowly I became aware of the world outside my mind.

I could hear voices, dim voices, like I was listening through a door.

Slowly I opened my eyes.

I could only see white at first, but it was the ceiling. I looked around.

I was in a blank room, a table beside the bed, a glass of water on it.

A large armchair was by the window, with blankets tossed over it.

I was lying was in a bed with metal bars on the end, covered in white sheets. Hospital room. It must be.

And slowly, I began to feel my body.

It was then that I became aware of a throbbing, burning pain which caused me to cry out loudly. Suddenly, the voices stopped. The door slowly opened.

My mother's face peeked around the door. She squealed when she saw I was sitting.

She raced towards me, and enveloped me in her arms, sobs shaking her torso. "Oh my baby, my baby! I was so scared! I thought you were dead! Oh, my baby, my baby…"

"Ssshhhh, mom, ssshhhh. I'm okay now. Sssshhhh, sssshhhh."

My mother stepped back and looked at him. She reached forward, then brushed my hair out of my face and straightened my shirt. Satisfied, she stepped back and admired her handiwork.

"Light, what on Earth happened? One minute you were studying, then we heard a thwack, and we raced upstairs, only to find you lying on your bed, completely still, and so cold! I was so scared!" With that, she started to sob again.

A quiet voice broke the awkward silence that developed. "Mom...Mom, I brought your coffee. Moommmm…." Scarlet glided soundlessly into the room. She gasped when she saw her brother. "Light? Is that really you? OMG! LIGHT!" She quickly walked towards him. She stopped right next to her mother. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so glad you're okay!" With that, she leaned over and put her arms lightly around me brother. She stayed like that for a few seconds, and then stepped back.

Her mother took the coffee from her daughter's hand. 'We all are. It's such a relief. And thank you Scarlet." Her mother walked to the chair and sat down, still sipping her coffee.

"Light, what the hell happened? We heard a thump and raced upstairs to see what happened. You were lying on your bed white, still and so cold! You didn't move, even when I poked or smacked you. We thought you were dead, but you had a pulse. What the hell happened?"

I rubbed my eyes. "That's what I'd like to know. I was studying, then this figure jumped in the window, smacked me onto the bed, then I felt this stinging, then a pull and it all goes black. I have no idea who or what the figure was. Sorry."

Scarlet eyed me. She didn't believe me, I could tell, but wasn't going to say so. "Okay. I wonder what attacked you. It must have left fast, because there was no trace of anyone but you in the room."

"Really? Weird." I rubbed his eyes again and looked around for something to eat. I spotted the plate on the table, then picked it up and started to eat.

Mom and Scarlet sat around for a while, talking about things that had recently happened, and Scarlet filled me in on what had happened at school while I was gone. About an hour later a nurse came in and told them they'd have to leave. They did, not without mom hugging me tightly.

After they and the nurses left, I sat staring at the wall, pondering. "How had the man run up the stairs, CARRYING me, without making a sound and alerting my family sooner? And what did he mean, "welcome to my nightmare"? I didn't make sense. "What had he done to me? What was the stinging and pull that I felt? And who was that boy in my dreams?"………


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter was weird I know. I hope this one'll be better. Scarlet's view.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About two minutes after my mom walked into my brother's room and screamed my world as I knew it was shattered.

Two minutes was all it took to race up to my brother Light's room, enter, and see him lying cold and still on his bed. He wasn't breathing.

I whispered Omifreakinggosh, then went over to my mom and asked what had happened.

She could hardly put together a sentence to tell me. From her broken words, I deducted that she had heard a thump, gone upstairs, gone in, seen him lying there, and screamed. After two minutes, I had come in. I knew the rest.

I ran downstairs to get my dad. He didn't ask why, just came up as fast as he could. He saw Light, whispered "sweet heavens above" and then took action. He spoke in a calm, assertive voice. "Shayla, grab his pillows. Keep his head elevated. Scarlet, go get water, an icepack and the emergency kit. Tell Sayu to stay where she is. Then get the car and bring it around. Line the backseat with blankets and spare pillows. Go!"

Again I ran downstairs and did as he asked. But the time I was finished, he and mom had gotten Light downstairs and were ready to put him in the car. They did this as quickly and gently as possible, and then loaded in. Dad took the passenger seat, and mom was in the back cradling Light's head and sobbing.

I drove as fast as I could while obeying the traffic laws. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared too. I could see the fear in my father's eyes, my mom was sobbing, and Sayu had been afraid too. I could tell. I had to pretend to be strong, or at least that was what I believed.

We got to the hospital an agonizing 15 minutes later. Dad appeared calm as he walked in, checked Light in, and then went back to get him. But I could see the quiver in his hands, the slight shakiness in his step.

We carried Light into the Emergency Room, and then left him with the doctors. Mom, Dad and I stood by the door. Mom was still crying quietly. I clasped my hands and started to do something I had never done before: pray. I didn't know who I was praying to, but after a while a warm comfort spread through me. My brother would be fine whether he lived or died. We would get through this. I continued to whisper to a God I was a stranger to.

After what felt like an eternity but was really just 10 or 15 minutes, a doctor in a white coat walked over to talk to us. His face was grim. "Your son is in a dangerous condition," he began "and is very unstable. He seems to be in a strong coma, and is barely alive. He's being moved to the intense care ward right now. He will probably never come out of the coma. I'm sorry."

The doctor looked at us with a grim face, almost sad. My mother was silent for a moment, then burst into tears. My dad walked over and hugged her, his face filled with sorrow, his eyes vacant.

A moment later, a cot was rolled out of the room Light had gone into, the figure covered in a white sheet and hooked up to at least 20 machines. Instinctively I knew it was my brother.

As the attendant went over a bump, the cot jumped and the sheet slipped. The figure's face was revealed. It was Light.

He was deathly still, and so pale. The double doors slammed closed.

The sound was like the slamming of a coffin lid.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Choco-chan: I did it! I'm finally done! Now Rena will stop bothering me!

Rena: Yay you're done! When will the next chapter come out?

Choco: Good God, not again.

Light: Why is everyone so sad? I'm a main character! I can't die! Unless Rena or Ryuk kills me. But you guys won't kill me, will you?

Ryuk: I might.

Light: Damn you. What about you Rena? Will you kill me?

Rena: I'm not saying just yet.

Light: Damn you! Damn you all!

Choco: Teehee! Sucker.

Light: Oh, shut up Choco.


	6. Chapter 6

Writing staff council: Alright, I call this meeting to order. First speaker, Miss Choco.

Choco: Alright people, I need to finish this chapter and start another by the end of the week, or someone here's gonna die.

Council: Why?

Choco: Because Rena's been bothering me to finish the chapter so bad, if she doesn't shut up, I'm gonna strangle her.

Council: Oh. Well okay then. We'll have a web by Wednesday.

Choco: THANK YOU!

(The next day)

Rena: Hey Choco!

Choco: Hey Rena!

Rena: When are you gonna finish you're chapter?

Choco: I dunno. But Taylor is probably gonna come to Youth Group!

Rena: Yayz! But really, when are you gonna post a new chapter?

Choco: Rena, I swear, if you don't stop asking, I'm gonna strangle you.

Light: Hey guys!

Rena: Oh look, the freak has arrived!

Light: Shut up Rena.

Rena: At least I'm not gay.

Light: That's it Rena, you're freaking dead!

Choco: Due to unnecessary violence and bad language in this scene, we're just going to end this and start the chapter.

* * *

Slowly realization dawned on me.

I realized who the boy was. The boy was me, throughout my life. But there had been some that looked nothing like me. And in one of the dreams, one of these strangers had said he had no relation to me. So who were they?

Once that puzzle was out of the way, I was left with four far stranger ones, two stranger than the others. How had he gotten me up the stairs so quietly? What had he done to me? What was the sting and pull that I felt? And what did his statement mean?

To try and figure it all out gave me a headache. So, the next time a nurse came in I asked for something to read. She looked at me for a moment, then nodded and left. About five minutes later, she came back, carrying a stack of books. I took them and thanked her, and then she left.

I guess I read for about two hours. I was right in the middle of _Hamlet _when I heard the door open. My sister's tentative, pale face peeked around the door. "Hey Light, can we come in?"

"Yeah, sure come right in. Why are you asking me now?"

"I dunno. I guess that now you're awake it's kinda your space."

"Oh. Okay then."

Now that you're awake? What did that mean? How long had I been out? Curios, I tentatively asked Scarlet.

"Um, hey Scarlet, how long was I out for anyway?"

"About a week, give or take a few days."

A WEEK?! That couldn't be right. I was sure I'd only slept for a few days. My mom came in then. She swept over to me, and wrapped me in a huge, bone crushing hug.

"Mom? Mom, I can't breathe. Mom, let me go!"

Eventually, she stepped back, and I gasped. "Jeez mom, were you trying to kill me?"

"No, honey. Sorry."

After that, conversation was pretty easy. They told me the news, and just kept up a light banter. Eventually, they had to leave. As they did, Scarlet's cell phone began to ring. As soon as she was out the door, I could hear her conversation.

"Hey Hatomi! Wassup?

It was Hatomi, Scarlet's best friend. Hatomi had scarlet red hair, and really liked video games. She wasn't shy at all, and spoke her mind whenever she felt like it. She was okay, but she kinda got on my nerves.

"No, I'm not busy. Why?" "Oh. Okay then. I'll ask." "Hey mom, can I go to the movies with Hatomi tonight?"

"Sure, honey, I don't see why not."

Mom loved Hatomi. She thought she was a good influence on Scarlet, that she was polite. I knew better.

"She said yes." "Kay, see ya then!" Scarlet snapped her phone shut, and they started walking again. I could hear part of mom and Scarlet's conversation as they walked down the hall. I was bored again. With a sigh, I grabbed Hamlet and started to read again. I was just at the part where the king was sending Hamlet to England when I was interrupted by a nurse bringing me dinner.

"Here's your dinner sir. Have a good night."

"Thanks."

With a quick nod, she left.

As I ate the meal, I tried hard not to think about my mom's home made, delicious meals. I was finished quickly, and started to read AGAIN. A few minutes later, a different person, possibly a volunteer or intern, came and took my tray away. She didn't say a word. I watched her leave, and thought about my family. How were Sayu and Dad? I thought it strange that they hadn't ever come to visit. It was always just mom and Scarlet. What about my friends? "Well," I thought, "it's probably just family-only restrictions."

Then another thought hit me. I snapped the book closed. I knew Scarlet. I knew Hatomi. Both were quiet. I had overheard Scarlet's conversation when she was walking down a hallway through a closed door. I had heard it perfectly. That shouldn't be possible.

I remembered another thing, from a few days ago. I had looked out the window, and seen a bird. It had been so clear; I could see its eyes glinting at me. I had thought it was just flying really close to the window. But there had been no shadow. And it was a sunny day. The nurses had looked at me funny when I commented on it. They said it had been far away, yet I had seen it perfectly. That shouldn't be possible.

I had heard a thump, thump, thump when ever someone was in the room besides me. I had thought I was just imagining it. But now I realized what it was. A heart beat. I had heard my sister's heartbeat without a stethoscope. That shouldn't be possible. It hadn't been possible before I got into the hospital, before I got attacked. What had that man done to me? I wondered. WHAT?...

* * *

Choco: Finally! I finally finished it!

Shinji: Good for you.

Choco: What? Shinji? How the hell did you get here? And where's Rena?

Shinji: Rena let me in. And she should be coming down. I think she's raiding your fridge.

Choco: RENA!

Rena (Comes down the stairs still eating)

Yeah?

Choco: I told you, no more raiding the fridge! And why did you have to bring him! (Points at Shinji)

Rena: Because. Besides, it's easier to torture him this way.

Choco: To shay. (Choco/Rena look at him evilly)

Shinji: (backing away) Oh god no.

Choco/Rena: Oh god yes. Mwahaha!

Shinji: Ahhh!

Choco: Due to unnecessary violence and torture, we'll just end this. I will update eventually. Keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Choco: *sigh

Shinji: Choco, what the hell are you doing?

Choco: I am murking in my never-ending black pool of sadness. Now go away and let me sigh myself to death.

Shinji: I can't believe I'm saying this, but WHY?

Choco: Because Tay-chan is leaving! She's moving back to Calgary and I don't want her to go!

(Tay-chan walks in) Tay-chan: I don't want to go either!

Shinji: Why are you sad though?

Choco: BECAUSE SHE"S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! NOW GO AWAY!

Shinji: I can't leave till Rena comes.

Chco: Why in hell not?

Shinji: Because.

(Rena bursts in holding food in her hand)

Rena: HI Guys!

Shinji: Hi Rena. (In a bored voice)

Choco: sigh* Hey. (Sees the food) Hey wait, were did you get that food?

Rena (in a meek and quiet voice) from your fridge…..

Choco: RENA! I told you not to raid the fridge without asking me first!

Rena: Sorry but I was hungry!

Choco: (takes a deep breath) okay whatever. But I've got news. Tay and Jay-Chan will be in the next skit thing. And if I can get their OC's, their characters will be in the next chapter. Plz hurry up guys!

Rena: Yay!

Shinji: Oh god not those two.

Choco: Oooohhh, yes. Mwahahaha!

* * *

Hatomi took me too see new moon. It was the first time in a week that I had felt happy and calm enough to pay attention to a movie. Sadly, the movie wasn't too good. That night, after Hatomi took me home, (she had picked me up because dad was still at work) I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

I had painted my room like a forest, with a brilliant blue sky. I sighed, and wondered what I had done to deserve this.

Depression, and now, a brother who had been at deaths door for days, but was now miraculously on the mend. Why did my life have to be such a rollercoaster? Why did it keep playing with my heart? I was pondering these things when I heard a knock on my door. (I always locked it) "Come in" I called, and then went to unlock the door. "Okay" Sayu's childish voice came, muffled, through the door.

I had been close to my sister when she was little, like two or three, but I had forgotten her when I reached high school. I had made new friends, and just abandoned her. I had never thought about her that much since.

Sayu peeked slowly around the door, and then slowly came in. She lay down beside me. I looked closer, and saw she had tears in her eyes. I asked her why.

"Because I'm worried." She said.

"About what"

"Light"

"Why? You know he's on the mend."

"I know, but this reminds me of seven years ago."

"Oh." A plague had gone through our area seven years ago. Light had contracted the plague, and had been in a coma for a week, done well for a few days, the slipped back into a worse state. He had only just survived. The past week had been a repeat of the first two stages. Would the third one follow? Still, I had to reassure Sayu. That was my job as big sister.

"It's alright Sayu, that plague is long gone, and even then its now 100% curable. Relax."

"Okay." Sayu snuggled closer to my chest. I slowly set the alarm for tomorrow, and then fell asleep with her warm body curled in a ball at my side.

The alarm rung at seven o'clock the next day, just as I had set it too. I realized Sayu was gone. I figured Mom or Dad had come and picked her up after we feel asleep, as I was also covered by my blankets and sheets. I groaned, rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor. I was closer to the edge than I thought. Oh well. I groaned again, stood up, and went to get dressed. I stumbled down the stairs to my mother's slightly worried face. She ran towards me and grabbed me hard.

"Oh Scarlet, you're okay thank god."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, Light mad the same sound."

"Oh….. I didn't. I just fell out of bed. I was farther over than I thought, rolled over and fell off."

"Oh okay then. Well, come and get breakfast." She released me and walked over to the stove. I grabbed a plate, and walked over to the pan. She gave me two eggs and some bacon. I sat down, and started eating. A few minutes later, Sayu came thumping down, and slid in to her chair with a slight thump. She looked at me, and said quietly "Thanks Red" I smiled at her use of my old nickname.

Sadly, my mother heard. "What are you girls talking about?"

"Nothing mum, Scarlet just helped me with some homework last night.

"Okay then." I was surprised that she fell for it. I was quite good at telling when someone bought something, or when I was being lied to. She turned back and gave Sayu some breakfast. I finished quickly, instinctively, and rose fast. But as soon as I was out in the hall, I slowed. It just wasn't the same without Light to race with. I brushed my teeth and hair quickly, did my face, and touched up some of the roots in my hair. (I'm actually blond, but died my hair black) I put in my red tinted contacts (I'm too vain to wear glasses, and the red tint creates a cool look with my eyes) and slipped on my necklace. I walked out and crossed to my room just as Sayu came up the stairs.

"Hey Scarlet!" I smiled, and was still smiling as I finished up my homework (Algebra: blergh) and packed my bag. I pulled on a sweater, (black with artfully torn sleeves and back and bodice) pulled on red socks, and came downstairs. I pulled on my boots, adjusted the chains, said goodbye to my mother, and went out the door. I Jumped on my bike and raced away so I would have time to finish the last of my homework and study.

When I got to school I chained my bike, pulled out my chemistry and physics textbooks, and sat down at one of the tables. I got immersed in my work and didn't hear my three best friends come up behind me. I didn't know they were there 'til Lina put her hands over my eyes and sung "Guess who-o?"

"Hmmmm…..let me see……Lina?" "Yup. You guessed right." Lina has black hair with red stripes much like mine. She has blue eyes, but uses red contacts to make them purple. And she's seventeen, like all of us. She usually wears Black shirts with black leather pants or jeans and no sweater. She's Catholic, like me, but not a practicing one. She's single at the moment, but has her eyes on one of the hottest guys in our class. I let her have them. I'm SOOO not interested. She seems nice to everyone who DOESN"T know her. She has a hidden dark side. This is one of the main things I like about her.

My other friend, Kat, (Her name's Katherine but everyone calls her Kat. She'll beat the crap out of you if you don't) stood there with a slightly bored expression on her face. She's a birth Canadian, like me, 17, also like me, and has royal blue hair. (Dyed, of course) Her eyes are a beautiful emerald green (tinted contacts, like me) and she's 5'6. Her skin is very pale, almost white. (She's naturally pale, but uses a little bit of white makeup) See her when she's not at a concert or one of her mother's parties, and she'll probably be wearing black, dark green or blue hoodies, all cause jeans and black skateboard sneakers. (Air walks) She's one of those people who's almost always reading, on the internet and has her iPod on. She even leaves it on while she's in class. She's also a Catholic, (only Hatomi isn't) and is purposefully careless. She's also very smart. She's from a lot of different places, as she moves around a lot.

Lina saw my textbooks. "Hey, Kat, you didn't study."

"For what, physicists?"(Kat has a problem with forming complete sentences; her mind goes a mile a minute)

"It's physics."

"What-EVEERRRRRR……" (What-ever is her catchphrase as she calls it)

We continued with some light conversation, and then went to class. Like usual, I sat bored, but didn't have trouble with assignments.

Lunch finally came, and we sat at our usual table. Hatomi was already there, having got out early. Lina was last, having been held back to clean her locker. Our conversation turned to Light gradually, so I didn't notice it happening. (Kat has a huge crush on Light, but you'll NEVER get her to admit it. NEVER!) Eventually, I tuned out. The rest of the day took FOREVER. I just wanted to go home and take a nap. Which I did.

Mom was out when I got home, so I made a snack, went to my room, and slept until the phone rang. 1 hour. Just 1 HOUR before Lina called. She wanted me to go to the Twilight-New Moon double showing. I nearly hung up on her. I grudgingly said yes, but was dreading it as I hung up. I took a shower, and then grabbed something to eat. As I left the house, I could feel something watching me. I looked to the left and right. Nothing. Then something rustled in the bushes. SOMEONE HAD BEEN WATCHING ME! I didn't know what, so I continued on. What was following me though? WHAT?

* * *

Rena: FINALLY! YOU ACTUALLY FINISHED!

Choco: yeah.

Shinji: I hate you all.

Light: CHOCO!

Choco: WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Light: YOU MADE ME A 17 YEAR OLD FREAK!

Chco: SO?

Light: I HATE YOU AND AM GONNA KILL YOU!

Chco: Yeah, right. You forget that I'm the author. I can control you.

Light: NO YOU CAN'T!

Chco: watch me, and will you PLEASE STOP YELLING!

Light: fine.

Choco: Thank you. And can we deal with this later? I have to finish this chapter.

Light: stalks off grumbling) fine.

Choco: ANYWAYS….I guess I have to go deal with him.

Rena (opens her mouth)

Choco: (interrupting) What ever you do, don't say it.

Rena: When is the next chapter coming out?

Choco: Goddammit.


	8. Chapter 8

Choco: WOOH YEAH!

Shinji: WHY ARE YOU CHEERING

Choco: BECAUSE CANADA GOT GOLD! WE HAVE 8 NOW!

Shinji: Innn….

Choco: THE OLYMPIC GAMES YOU DUMBA*S!

Shinji: Oh.

(Rena bursts in with food in her hand and mouth)

Choco: Hey Rena. (Sees food) RENA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO RAID THE FRIDGE!

Rena: (swallows) I didn't raid your fridge though. I raided your pantry and chocolate cupboard.

Choco: THAT"S WORSE!

Rena; Jeez, sorry.

Choco: I'll deal with you later. We've gotta begin the chapter.

* * *

Soon after Scarlet left I decided to leave. I would go out on account of washroom and then go to the robe cupboard then leave.

I tried to get up. I slid out of bed. I was a little bit shaky, but that passed quickly. I walked over to the window. It was beautiful outside. Finally I heard an orderly's footsteps and raced back to bed. I jumped in and arranged the covers around myself.

"Yeah, I'll start the tests tomorrow"

"Okay."

No orderly came. They just walked by. I grabbed a book and started to read. As soon as midnight came around, I got up again. I walked to the window and opened it, because I was very warm. I leaned out and took a few gasps of air. Suddenly I heard a door slam, and the lock on mine start to open. It startled me, and I fell out.

I wasn't too startled to get my legs underneath me, but as they ground zoomed closer I felt panic. I would die. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact…..But it never came. I had landed perfectly without as much as a jolt. Well, that was easy. I started to run out of the parking lot I had jumped into. I ran towards a forest. I must have gone a good fifty meters in when I felt the first pang. I thought it was just a cramp and kept moving. Until another came. Stronger. Definitely not cramps. I ran until the third wave. The pain was enough to drive me to my knees. I tried to stand but was knocked by another wave of excruciating pain. They kept coming, stronger and stronger. It felt like the skin was being slowly burned or peeled off my bones. My vision blurred and started to go black. I crawled behind a tree and passed out.

I felt the blackness come closer and tried with all I had to fight it. I would NOT die. Not yet. But I soon realized that if I fought too hard I would be in pain. So I stayed just above the blackness, just below reality. Reality was the fire and excruciating pain. The blackness was death.

Time passed, what could only have been two or three days, but felt like an eternity. Finally the pain started to condense, into a finer and finer point. I could feel my heart start to race, and somehow knew I was beating my last.

The pain kept condensing, and then was gone completely. The blackness faded away. The fire was quenched. All I could feel was a blessed, blessed cool. I opened my eyes. The first thing I was aware of was how clear everything was. I could see every detail, every single blade of grass.

The next thing I was aware of was thirst. It felt like all the moisture in my mouth had been sucked out. I thought of finding water, but that didn't seem at all appealing. Suddenly a hare ran by. I smelled something on the hare, something so sweet and delicious it made the thirst worse. I had to get that sweet thing. I got up and raced after the hare. I didn't notice anything but the hare. Finally, I found it.

I got on my knees and slammed my hand down. It crumpled underneath my hand. By some deep instinct, I raised the hare to my lips. I opened my mouth wide, the slammed my teeth down so I punctured the flesh. I tasted the most delicious substance I had every tasted, so I sucked. I sucked until there was nothing left. I put the body down.

What had I done? The instinct faded as my mind came to terms. I was a monster. I wiped my mouth. The thirst was still there. The hare had barely made a dent to it. But I was repulsed at the thought of killing another creature. So I got up and started to run again.

But after I went about ten feet I stopped. Where should I run? Should I run home? Or should I run farther into the forest? I didn't know. I weighed human company below being found, so I turned and started to run back to the hospital.

It only took me twenty minutes. How was that possible? It would have taken me hours to run the distance I thought I had gone just two weeks ago. Had I somehow gotten faster? A LOT faster? Or had I simply just misjudged the distance? I decided I had just misjudged the distance and continued home. Thankfully I knew where to go.

Twenty minutes later I was home. I tried to open the door but it was locked. Duh. I then searched for the spare key where it always was, under the mat. It wasn't there. After a thorough search of the front porch I gave up and went to get a stone.

I jumped the fence into our backyard and went to stand under Scarlet's bedroom window. I drew my arm back and threw the stone lightly. It rapped against her window. Nothing. I threw another one. Harder this time. Still nothing. Finally I got a third stone and threw that too. Finally a form came to the window. The window opened, and Scarlet peeked her head out.

She looked around, and then saw me. She opened her mouth to say something, but I shushed her.

"Quiet, don't wake anyone up."

"K. How did you get here?"

"I'll answer questions later. Can you open the door and let me in?"

"Sure."

Scarlet disappeared, and then a few seconds later I heard the back door open.

"Come on."

I walked over, the came inside. Scarlet locked the door, and then motioned for me to come upstairs. I followed her into her room, where she then shut and locked the door. She turned to face me.

"Alright. How did you get here?"

Dang. This was a hard one. If I told the truth, she would probably think me crazy. If I lied, she'd probably pick it up pretty quickly. I decided to tell her the truth.

"I ran." She looked at me very funnily.

"Really."

"Yes, and Scarlet, don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Why not?"

"Because that'd be really ugly for the both of us."

"Alright fine."

I wrestled with the idea of telling her what had happened. I had to tell someone. Finally, I opened my mouth.

'Scarlet, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. ANYONE. Do you understand?' She nodded slowly.

I took a deep breath, and then began to tell my story.

"A few weeks ago…"

Ten minutes later, I came to the end. She just stared at me. Finally she said she wouldn't tell, and told me to leave. I walked into my room, and lay down. Questions were burning in my brighter than ever. Why had I been able to run so fast? How had I been able to leap three storeys onto concrete and not even get a bruise? Why had I attacked that hare? WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO ME?!

* * *

Choco: Wow. It is safe to say that that is the quickest I've ever finished a chapter.

Rena; OMG YOU FINISHED!

Choco: Chill.

Shinji. Congratulations. Now go deal with this line of anime characters lined up outside.

Choco: (looks outside) OH GOD NO. Well, I apparently have to deal with this, so I am just going to end this. I am accepting male OC's. Also, if anyone watched the Olympic women's freeskate did you SEE Yuna Kim? She rocked the house!

Jay-chan: I know!

Choco: You were watching too?

Jay-chan: Heck yeah!

(Pounding)

Shinji: Ummm guys, stop cheering about the games and deal with the line up!

Choco: Okay, okay fine. Well, I gotta go. The next chapter will come up providing I am still alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Choco: Okay, first person, what do you all want?

Light: To know why you hate us!

Choco: that's easy.

Light: Really? Then tell me why you hate me.

Choco: Three reasons. One, you're gay.

Light: NO I AM NOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!

Choco: Whatever. Two, you call yourself God, and as I am Catholic that really offends me. And three, you're a serial killer. That's enough to hate anybody. I feel sorry for your family. NEXT!

Light: Hey, I wasn't finished!

Choco: Again, WHATEVER. NEXT!

Light: Choco, I'm gonna kill you!

Shinji: Due to unnecessary violence and coarse language in this scene, we're gonna end it and start the chapter. Wow, I never thought I'd say that.

* * *

When I got up the next morning. I stretched, and then stopped. I had to think through last night. I had two options.

One, it had all been a dream. I had made it all up. Yes, that was it. But what if… I didn't even want to begin to imagine option number two. Light couldn't bee a vampire. That was ridiculous. Or was it……

Snap out of it, I told myself. You're being silly. I heard a series of thumps, and knew Sayu was downstairs.

I grinned. That little girl was like an elephant, she was so loud. You could hear her going down the stairs with your door closed and your iPod in, if you had it at medium or low volume.

I got dressed, pulling out a midnight blue shirt and a pair of jeans from my endless collection of black skinny jeans. A ruby pendant, a studded belt and some white paint, black eyeliner and red contacts, and I was ready.

I went downstairs, thinking about the fact that I was the only quiet person in my family. Breakfast was, again, eggs and bacon. I wished my mother would cook something different once in a while, but I never got around to asking her. As I went down the stairs, I felt a slight wind blow past me. That was weird. I was inside a closed hallway.

Certain I was imagining things, I continued into the kitchen. My mother, Sayu and Light were already there. That, again, was funny. I'd only heard Sayu go down the stairs. Light must have gotten up really early, while I was still asleep.

As usual, Light and I raced for the bathroom.

This time, I won. That was a rare occurrence. I was quicker than Light, though I did more. I straightened my hair, and after brushing my teeth re-did my face, then went out to pack my bag. I was down before Light, as I always was when I got the bathroom first. I was out the door by the time he came out.

I jumped on my bike and practically flew to school. I studied again, and so didn't notice my friends until they tapped my on the shoulder and took my book away.

"Hey guys."

"Ah, the zombie awakes!" Kat cries, and then laughs. She's kinda weird that way. Since they wouldn't let me continue to study, I walked around until the bell. I read before class, so I didn't notice Mr. Myers until he cleared his throat as he always did before he talked. I looked up so I wouldn't get a DT again.

"Alright class, we have a new student who'll be joining us for the rest of the year. Why don't you come in, Mr. Kyoko."

A strange looking boy walked in. His hair, which seemed to be a normal black, stuck up all over the place, like he'd just crawled out of bed and hadn't combed or brushed it. Wide eyes, black and white that looked like a panda's and skin so pale it was almost white, like mine. But I could somehow tell there wasn't any paint on him. Baggy jeans, a rumpled white shirt that looked like it hadn't ever been ironed.

He stood hunched over, and wouldn't raise his head. Mr. Myers looked around to give him a seat. Eventually he pointed to the seat next to me. He shuffled over to me, and then curled up in the chair, his knees up against his chest. Silently, I slipped my book away. As I flipped my hair out of my face, I saw him glance at me from the corner of my eye.

I pulled my attention back to Mr. Myers as he began to speak. "Alright class, pull out your books and flip to page 177. Mr. Kyoko, you'll just have to share." There was a series of thumps as books hit desks. I slid the book over (I'm usually one of the first to get to the right page) without looking at my seatmate.

As Mr. Myers began his lecture, I did my best to forget that I wasn't alone like usual. The lecture was on typical advanced grade 11chemistry, but I listened anyway.

Finally, the bell rang and I moved to my next class. It was exactly the same, but Kat sat beside me so I had her, but, just my luck, he got the seat behind me. Twice, the scene was repeated. But thankfully, I only had two classes he sat beside me, but every time he was near. A row or seat away. And he kept staring. That creeped me out. What did he want? I shrugged my shoulders, the flipped my hair so it made a curtain.

By lunch, I was starting to worry. He followed me through the halls, and, though we were going to the same classes he seemed to follow my tracks. My mind screamed "STALKER!" at me.

At lunch, I sat with my friends like usual, and I got lucky. He looked at us, and then went to sit in a corner. We chatted idly, but I kept my brother's secret. It would seem wrong even if he hadn't asked me too.

After lunch I was given reprieve-he wasn't in any of my classes. After lunch is the arty part of my Wednesday.

Music, followed by art and woodshop. I had to fight for that one. It was difficult to convince my parents I wouldn't cut myself with the carving knives, but I'm not an emo. I'm just clumsy. I was fine in certain sports, but with knives I was useless.

I walked into woodshop, my first class after lunch, and was comforted by the familiar smell of sawdust. The sound of saws turning further relaxed my racing mind. Art was spent with precision, and music numbing and peaceful.

My mother was musical. When I was little, I often fell asleep to the sound of her singing or playing the piano. That had stopped after Light had gotten sick the first time. I had trouble sleeping for days, but blamed it on worries.

I got home to an almost empty house. I flopped on my bed and read until Sayu got home. She thumped in, loudly announced "I'm home", then made herself a snack. I sunk in to the world of print, blocking out everything.

Mom called me twice for dinner. I was silent, but as I was usually like that, my family didn't notice. I studied, a task I hated, ten went to bed around 10. I found it impossible to fall asleep.

My mind wouldn't let me. I got my iPod and plugged it in, turning it to the secret collection of piano pieces only I new about. Remembering the past, I sunk into an uneasy, dreamless sleep….

* * *

Choco: I'm finally finished!

Rena: Yayz!

(Shinji bursts in with a harried look)

Shinji: Choco, you'd better come upstairs.

(Sees anime characters)

Choco: OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF MY HOUSE WHY ARE YOU HERE!

Shinji: They just came in and won't leave until you tell them why you hate them or something.

Choco: Oh god no.

Rena: I'm leaving, bye!

Choco: OH NO YOU'RE NOT!

Rena: Gah fine.

Choco: Get downstairs and lock the door while I figure out how to get them to leave.

Shinji: Due to hours of plotless and boring thinking, we are going to end the chapter. Again, I never thought I'd say that.


	10. Chapter 10

(Choco stumbles in)

Choco: Sooo tired…..

Rena: Why?

Choco (still almost 70 percent asleep) Stupid anime characters…fighting…noise (falls asleep)

(Rena shakes her) Rena: Choco, get up! We have to get them out.

Choco: Oh, okay.

Shinji comes down) Shinji: They still say they won't leave unless you answer their questions. Some new people have joined them that look like you two.

Choco: What? Who?

Shinji: Come upstairs.

Scarlet: Come on, sleepyhead.

Choco: Huh? Oh, hey Scarlet.

Choco: OH GOD DON'T TELL ME I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THEM TOO.

Hannah Montana: Yup, you do.

Blackstar: And we still won't leave unless you tell us why you hate us.

Choco: Since I can't convince you, let me pass so I can make myself some breakfast and I'll get started.

Blackstar: Very well. GUYS, LET HER GET INTO THE KITCHEN!

Choco: Ow, not so loud!

Blackstar: sorry.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(This one is from the new guy's point of view, who is actually L if you hadn't figured that out already)

I walked into class expecting to find a suspect, but what I found was much more captivating. Trying to keep my head down, looked up walking to my seat and saw HER. She was obviously Goth, but she was beautiful. A warm feeling started inside me, not anger but something more…happy.

I sat at her and tried to ignore her, but temptation won out. I glanced at her and found I couldn't look away. She only looked at me once, a quick glance like the one I had intended to give her, and then flicked her hair so it hid her face.

I tried to ignore her, but I had to follow her. As I was going to the same classes, I figured she'd dismiss me following as same direction travel. Always, I was near her, to my luck.

In my second class, I was right behind her, so she didn't notice me. But, her friend sat next to her, so notes would be impossible. Lunch came, and I scanned the cafeteria. I saw the table she was at with three other girls had empty seats, but I knew I wasn't welcome, so sat in the corner, far from most.

I was not so lucky after lunch. She was in none of my after lunch classes, so the hours dragged by. I only caught one last glimpse of her, as she started to bike home. I watched her until she rounded the corner. I walked to my car, thinking of what awaited me at home. Ah well. I could at least look her up in the database….but I didn't know her last name. Stopped there. And how do you ask that sort of thing? It'd be stalkerish and just plain weird.

So I turned my mind back to the case. I had just arrived in Japan two days ago. I had come expecting to catch a criminal. A suspected leader in the recent terrorist attacks was said to be hiding here. Almost 200 000 had been killed, with almost no evidence.

I was the world-renowned detective L...and a werewolf half-breed. If I imprinted, then I could be compromised. I decided to put her out of my mind and drove home.

I stared out the window, not really thinking about anything. I was at the apartment complex before I knew it. The gates slid open, and I drove to my space. Warichi opened the door, and I set my things on the floor. I slid through another door and flopped onto my bed, trying to calm my swirling thoughts…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Blackstar: Okay you've had your breakfast, now start talking.

Choco: (yawn) Okay, who's first?

Blackstar: ME, OF COURSE!

Choco: Owwwwwwww!

Rena: Not so loud! Okay anyways Choco, I'm outta here.

Choco: NO YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!

Rena: I'm coming back.

Choco: Kay fine.

Blackstar: Well?

Choco: One, your self-centered. Two, I'm Catholic, so the idea of someone thinking they can surpass God really offends me. And three, you broke into my house, captured me and kept me up all night!

Blackstar: Um… agh. Why don't we just move on.

Choco: Fine. And to all you readers, if I'm still coherent (aka alive) I'll be posting eventually. But for now, I gotta deal with these guys…


	11. Chapter 11

Rena: CHOCO! What took you so long to start writing again?

Choco: I dunno, my brain just went black!

Rena: Well at least you've restarted. FINISH SOON!

Choco: I'll try. No promises.

Scarlet: Yu can't push her if she's got nothing.

Rena: That's true... Hey wait! How did you get here?

Scarlet: I hang with Choco. I'm always around her, I'm just quiet.

Rena: Oh.

Choco: Thank you Scarlet. Thank you.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

IF you've never had to sit all day in your bedroom, perfectly healthy, with nothing to do and unable to move around, let my give you this advice- NEVER try it. It bores you to insanity. I know this because, after IU got out of the hospital, that's exactly what I had to do.

I tried to sleep, and discovered that no matter how hard I tried, sleep escaped me. I was afraid to move around, so I was stuck in front of my computer all day.

I tried walking around, and discovered that I made almost no sound. Yet another new development. Finally, at around four, Scarlet saved me by getting home.

I heard her downstairs getting a snack, & then heard her footsteps. She walked along the hall, then stopped and opened my door. She peeked in.

"Come on in," I called out to her. Mom had left about half an hour ago for something. She stepped into my room, her face a mask. She sat down in the edge of my bed and stared at me. I stared back. We were silent for a while.

"What?" I finally asked her. "What's wrong?" Scarlet stared for a moment more, then answered

"So, your really here then. The story wasn't a dream." I felt incredulity flicker inside me.

"Why would you think that?" She flushed slightly.

"Well, it IS kinda hard to believe. I mean, jumping three stories onto solid concrete and being totally fine?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I did. I had often questioned the same way, wondering if I was hallucinating. I didn't tell her that though.

She sat with me and we talked, about school; and home. At 6 dinner was ready, and Scarlet went downstairs after promising to bring me something.

I thanked her, though I wasn't at all hungry. I flopped onto my bed after I turned my computer off and stared dejectedly up at the ceiling.

Finally, around nine Scarlet returned, meat and bread with her. She didn't stay long. I looked at the plate and felt something like revulsion.

What? It was stake. I loved steak .At least, I had. But now it looked horrid to me. I tried a bite, and found it not terrible, but not delicious either. I ate it all, a large meal, and was still hungry. I pondered this. I* still couldn't sleep.

Around eleven, I heard a tap at my window, followed by another. Remembering the creature at my window, I was reluctant to go over, afraid of what I would find.

I opened my window, and looked down. I flinched back-it-was the same creature. It raised its hand again, but I wasn't afraid. I had the oddest feeling that it wouldn't-couldn't-hurt me. Yet again I heard that velvet voice, but it appeared even more beautiful than it had before.

The man stepped into the light again, and he was just as I remembered him, with a few changes. I could now see that his eyes were blue, with grey in them. Flecked with grey, they were intense. I could see that way the light bounced off of him. The man smiled a dazzling smile. "Ah, young Light. We meet again. Light. An odd name for a creature of the night." I was confused.

"What? How am I a creature of the night? I'm no different than I was a week ago." The man laughed, amazing bell sound.

"There, young Light, you are wrong. For you have been altered in ways you cannot imagine. I see that you are confused. Come down and I will explain to you. I know how confusing being a newborn can be."

I hesitated, and then timidly asked, "If i come down, will you attack me again?" The man laughed, then was serious.

"No, I give my solemn oath that I will not hurt you."

For some reason, this was enough; i shut my window and made my way down the stairs. I met him on the deck again, and he was lounging against a post. He came to stand in front of me.

I faced him and asked, "What have you done to me? WHAT?"

He stared, then said, "I have given you new life, for I have changed you into a glorious new being. I let you join the world of the night. In simple words, I made you a vampire. Though you may not believe in vampires, you are one,. So if you don't believe, you'd better drop that fast." I was silenced.

I was given two options. Either he was right, and my entire world had just been thrown of it's axis and I was a vampire, which, I had to admit, would explain a lot, or he was a nut job. Also a possibility, but that meant that I was hallucinating, and so was I. I chose to believe him.

"So, if you made me a vampire, why have you returned? Did you fail to kill me, and have come back to finish the job?" He laughed quietly.

"No, I made no mistake with you. I did not try to kill you, and have come back to offer you a place in my coven."

"What?" Okay, he'd lost me. I was gone. He ignored my question.

"Everythi8ng would be explained. So, what do you say; will you join me?" His stare was intense.

"Give me some time," I pleaded. "Let me think it over." He nodded.

"Very well. I will be back in three days. Be ready then. I will take you or leave you." With that, he sprang off into the night.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rena; YOU FINALLY FINISHED! IT TOOK YOU FOUR MONTHS BUT YOU FINALLY FINSIHED A NEW CHAPTER!

Choco: I know! Yayz!

Rena: What broke your epic writers block?

Choco: A week at bible camp and apparently sitting in an airport is a good way to help your creativity.

Scarlet: Well, who'd have guessed?

Rena: We're in an airport?

(Choco and Scarlet stare)

Choco: We've been here for the last four hours. It took you this long to realize that we were in an airport. Wow.

Rena: I wasn't aware of my surroundings.

Choco (sighs and shakes her head): Rena, Rena, Rena.


	12. Chapter 12

Choco is sitting on couch

Scarlet: You'd better get ready. Rena'll be here in a few minutes.

Choco: (sighs) Okay.

Rena: When are you going to finish?  
Choco: Rena. I'll get there when I get there.

Rena: Hurry up! And I've got good news! Taylor is coming swimming with us on Monday!

Choco: YAYZ! I'll start writing soon, swear.

Shinji: How many times have we heard that before?

Scarlet (glares at Shinji) Why are you still here? Last time you drove mew up the wall and I banished you from the house. WHY DO YOU COME BACK!

Shinji:(shrugs) I follow Rena. She brings me. Deal with her.

(Scarlet turns to Rena)

Scarlet: Why do you have to bring him?  
Rena: I'm not really sure

Scarlet; Well figure it out!

Choco: Before this escalates, we will start the chapter

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I watched the figure spring off into the darkness, frozen at my windowsill. Shock kept my feet in place, replaced by slowly growing anger and understanding. Turning away, I fell on my bed. It all made sense now. I lay there, thinking until I slipped into the dark abyss of sleep.

I woke up the next morning groggy as always. I ragged myself out of bed, even more reluctant than usual. I dragged my feet down the stairs, and sipped, almost falling. I caught myself and heard soft laughter behind me. Sayu was already downstairs, so it was my brother; some things never change. Breakfast was the same as always, eggs and bacon with pancakes. I opened my mouth to ask mom to cook something different for once when she turned around and I saw her face. She looked devastated. I asked her what was wrong. In a broken voice she replied

"It's Light. Your brother is missing." It took all I had to keep my face and expression right.

"What?" I gasped with fake surprise.

"He disappeared from the hospital yesterday. They spent a day looking for him, and then notified us." I schooled my face again, fighting the insane urge to laugh. I patted my mother's arm.

"He'll turn up; I'm sure of it. With that I scoffed breakfast, got ready and left for school. Another day of teachers, my friends and my stalker. He just watched me; he didn't try to talk or move. He had the same classes I found out, that was why he followed me, but even then he stared at me. Just stared. He would work furiously, then finish, put down his pen and fix his eyes on me. I ignored him and worked.

At lunch, he sat in the corner, ate slowly, and still watched me. I focused all my energy on conversation with my friends, and ALMOST managed to ignore him. I was glad when the bell rung; I walked to my locker slowly. I packed my things with the same meticulousness I always did, and walked outside. I got on bike and rode home. As I was pulling out of the bike chain area, a shiny black car cut me off. I swore under my breath and waited for the driver to move. He finally did, and I pedaled home. Around five, mom came up. She knocked on my door and I opened it.

"Scarlet, can you go to the grocery store? I need eggs." I nodded, and then got my stuff. When I got outside, my phone rang. I picked it up; it was _. She wanted to see me; I was caught in a bind. While I was debating what to do, a shadow tapped me on the shoulder. I twirled, almost screaming. In the half-light (It was winter) I could see Light's grin.

"Do you want me to go get eggs, and you can go visit _?" I gaped at him.

"How did you know where I was going, and who I was talking to?" I asked, dumbstruck. He grinned wider.

"New ability, I don't know either. Anyways, I'll go. Go see your friend I need to get out of this house I'm going CRAZY." I looked at him, and then decided.

"Alright. Fine. Meet me around the corner in an hour." He looked at me surprised.

"It takes you an HOUR to get eggs? I always thought you went for a walk after to stay away from mom." I punched him lightly, and then gave him the things I'd been carrying. I went off to go comfort Lina after her latest breakup. It was an hour of drama; I was used to this. She sobbed and screamed a little and cried; then we ate chocolate ice cream and I gave her advice. She'd swear off guys forever, and then a week later she'd have her eye on someone else. I sighed. I told her the same things every time; maybe I was hoping they would ne day get to her brain. After an hour I left as I said I would. I met Light at the corner.

He was unusually quiet, and when we walked into the pool of light from the streetlight, I saw he was ghostly pale. I didn't ask what was wrong; he would tell me if he wanted to, and if he didn't, THEN I would pry. We walked to the door, and he went around the back. I let myself in and handed mom the eggs. I went to the back door to let Light in; he never showed up. I heard a muffled sound upstairs and went to check. There stood Light in my room, looking the same as he had earlier.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. He hadn't come in the door, and I would've heard mom.

"I jumped." I looked over at my window; it was open.

"Light, we're on the second floor. How could you have jumped through my window?" He just looked at me. I shook my head. Things were getting weirder and weirder. He padded off, and I heard his door close softly. Mom called me for dinner a while later; I was in my thoughts the entire time. I noticed the grey in my dad's hair. He was getting older; I understood that. But there seemed to be more of it, and his face was drawn. I wanted to sigh. I finished quickly, and went back to my room. I heard everyone move to their rooms, and I crept down the stairs. I froze when I heard noises.

I looked into the living room, and I could see mom's back. She was sobbing, and my dad was comforting her, rubbing her back and holding her close. I looked away, and finished grabbing food. I took it to Light. He was staring out the window; he didn't even move when I came in and placed the food on his table. I slipped out, and went to my computer. I chatted with Kat, but my mind wasn't really there. It was attempting to sort out my mess of a life. I went to bed, but couldn't sleep. I just stared at the ceiling in the dark, and wondered what I had done to deserve all this.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Choco walks in with her hair wet)

Shinji: I'm going to ask the obvious. Why is your hair wet?

Choco: I went swimming with Taylor! We had a blast!

Shinji: I see.

Choco: You might want to leave before Scarlet sees you. She's in a bad mood already.

Scarlet: Too late.

(Scarlet grabs Shinji by the ear and drags him out. There is muffled screaming and yelling.)

Rena: WE are Shinji and Scarlet and who's yelling?

Choco: Can't you gu-WHY ARE YOU STEALING MY TIRAMISU!

Rena: It was out, I was hungry…I wanted some!

Choco: DO NOT STEAL MY TIRAMISU!

Rena: Fine! You finished a chapter, I'm happy now!

Choco: How is it that you can change a subject so quickly?  
Rena: It's a talent.

Choco: I see.

(The two go out and separate Scarlet and Shinji)

Choco: I think you'd better go before she kills him.

Rena: Good idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlet: You're writing again! That was quick.

Choco: Yeah, I had a good idea this time though

Scarlet: Ah.

Rena: (Holding cake): Hey guys….OMG CHOCO YOU"RE WRITING!

Choco: Yes. WHY ARE YOU STEALING CAKE! I TOLD YOU NOT TOO!

Rena: Fine…I won't.

Shinji: Yeah right. (Sees Scarlet) Oh snap. Rena, I 'm leaving.

Rena: Why?

Shinji: Because if I don't Scarlet will trip my head off.

Scarlet: You got that right.

(Shinji leaves)

Scarlet: God that kid drives me up the fricking wall.

Choco/Rena: We see.

Light: Why did some strange person run out the door just now?

Scarlet: Don't ask.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I just couldn't get that image out of my head. I lay on my bed listening to my family sleep, and I tried to surf the Internet, but all I could see was that scene…

I turned the corner at the grocery store. I passed an alleyway when I heard a muffled cry. I looked into the darkness and could see two men hunched over something…a girl. One man was going slightly grey, the other, I could see, was young.

"Yes, Harriet" the older man growled at the girl.

"Father, no" the raven-haired girl replied.

"YES!" The older man slapped the girl hard across the face. The younger one laughed, turning his head to the side; I could see he was younger than me. The man slumped and with fumbling fingers pulled at the girl's shirt buttons; she shoved him away. The boy went and grabbed her hands, pulling them behind her back. The man pulled her jeans off…and I intervened. I couldn't have stopped myself flying down that alleyway if I tried. I grabbed the man's arm; he turned to glare at me. When he opened his mouth I could smell liquor on his breath.

"No," I told him. "Leave her alone."

"F**k off," he slurred at me. "This aint' none o your business." I felt my glare go cold; red began to tinge the edge of my vision.

"The assault of an unwilling and innocent girl is EVERYONE'S business." I told him. The boy came up behind and me whacked me over the head, trying to knock me out; I barely felt it. I twirled around faster than I thought possible, and grabbed his arm.

His eyes widened, and I twisted it back. I heard the snap; he screamed. I let go, and his arm was at an unnatural angle. The girl had crawled a little ways away while this had been going on. Her father noticed, and he turned and grabbed her. He yanked her back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, you Jewish slut?" He asked her. He backhanded her. She looked at me helplessly. He slipped a hand under her shirt, and I struck. I felt my teeth growing pointed, and I sunk them into the vain at his neck. His eyes flew open in surprise; his hands went to his neck. Some instinct drove me; I sucked in. I kept sucking until he went limp.

His son hit me over the head again; I dropped the old man and turned to him. I couldn't help myself; I attacked him too. When they were both lying pale and still on the slimy alley ground, I turned to the girl. Her eyes were wide open, her breathing panicked. She covered her face with her hands.

"Don't hurt me," she begged. "I'll do whatever you want, just please don't hurt me." I slowly out my hand out; she flinched away.

"Harriet, that's your name isn't it," she nodded. "Listen Harriet. I'm not going to hurt you." She looked up at me.

"But you killed my brother and father…not that I'm not glad you did, but why wouldn't you kill me?" I shook my head.

"You are innocent; they were not. I won't hurt you." I put out my hand; she took it and stood. She adjusted her clothes, thanked me then walked out of the alley. I heard her footsteps change, and I knew she was running. I turned back to my crime. I ripped the corpses apart on instinct, and scattered the pieces.

Then I went for eggs. On the way to the door, I passed an odd-looking guy. His hair stuck up all over the place, his shirt was crumpled and his face was ghostly pale. He stared at me for a minute, then walked away. I bought eggs, and when I was passing the alleyway suddenly sank to my knees. The reality of what I ha just done had finally gotten to me. I slowly got up and walked home. I met Scarlet; she was quiet, and didn't pry. I gave hr the eggs, and then went around to the back. Her window was open; mine wasn't. I tensed, then sprang up; I easily made it through. I landed in the middle of her room and waited for her. She came in about 10 minutes later, and stopped. She asked me questions, then I left and locked myself in my room. I sat there through the night, thinking about my fate, that girl and what the strange man had done….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rena: OMG YOU FINISHED!

Choco: Yep. And I see you're not eating my cake this time

Rena: I'm too excited for cake

Scarlet: Sure. Light, why are you still here?

Light: We need an OC and an OOC. That emo purple haired kid is gone, so I had to take over.

Choco: No you didn't.

Light: Yes I did. It was me or Blackstar.

Rena: Oh.

Blackstar: I am AWESOME! (Looks at Light) You stole my place! I will fight you for it!

Light: Whatever short stuff.

Blackstar: WHO YOU CALLING SHORT! I'LLL DEAL WITH YOU, YOU ********

Choco: Will Rena and I somehow deal with these two, we'll end this. See ya later!


End file.
